Não quero que fique com ninguém, então case comigo
by Kasu251
Summary: Okita Sougo decide tomar uma decisão que vai mudar sua vida inteira, e talvez até acabar com ela. Valia mesmo a pena fazer tudo isso por aquela garota? OkiKagu One-Shot Passada 2 anos após linha do tempo normal


Espero que gostem. Esta é mais uma pareceria entre eu e a Isa-chan, ela também escreve fics de Gintama, mas não posta neste site, portanto podem lê-las no Nyah fanfiction.

* * *

Em mais um dia supostamente normal, no QG do Shinsengumi, o capitão da 1ª divisão, agora com 20 anos, descansava na sombra de uma árvore do pátio, fugindo mais uma vez ao trabalho, quando dois membros aleatórios do Shinsengumi começaram a falar sem se aperceberem da sua presença.

"Hey, já ouviste o que andam a dizer sobre a garota chinesa do Yorozuya?"

"Sim, dizem que ela se tornou bastante popular e que há muitos homens interessados em convida-la para sair."

"Também ouvi dizer que até agora ela recusou todos os pretendentes, partindo os ossos de alguns."

"Ela deve ser bem exigente. Mas realmente é incrível como ela mudou em apenas dois anos."

"Verdade, especialmente na zona do busto."

"Tens razão."

"Hey! Vocês não têm de trabalhar?" Perguntou Sougo levantando-se.

"Desculpe, capitão Okita!" Responderam os dois, começando a fugir assustados.

Aquele comentário tinha feito o sádico passar de irritado a "quero usar a alma de alguém para pular corda e depois incinerá-la". O que tinha dado naquele bando de seres inúteis para pensarem que a maluca chinesa do Yorozuya era uma garota adorável e bonita?

Não que ele mesmo não achasse isso (com exceção a parte do adorável, aquela maldita nunca seria fofa), mas a possibilidade de qualquer outro homem tentando se aproximar de sua rival fazia o sangue de Okita ferver. Não, chamá-la de "rival" era até hipócrita naquela altura. Já tinham passado por muita coisa juntos, até mesmo um beijo! O policial ainda lembrava com clareza do dia em que aquilo tinha acontecido, apesar de não recordar o motivo. Era assim que sempre tinha sido entre ele e Kagura.

Os dois tinham sentimentos um pelo outro, mas ambos os lados eram teimosos e orgulhosos demais para ceder. E esse era o motivo para a agora-desejada-chinesa e o bishounen sádico continuarem solteiros mesmo com tantas solicitações.

"Sougo, o que aconteceu?" O simpático Comandante do Shinsengumi sentou ao lado do amigo.

"Como assim Kondo-san? Eu só estou fugindo do trabalho para irritar o Hijibaka-san, como sempre faço."

"Você parecia meio preocupado. O que foi? Aconteceu algo entre você e a china-san?"

"Eu não me importo com o que aconteça com aquela pirralha idiota."

"Sério? Pensei que estivesses a sentir ciúmes pela repentina popularidade da China-san."

"O que quer dizer com isso, Kondo-san?"

"Que tu não consegues enganar ninguém. Já muita gente percebeu que gostas dela."

"Não diga maluqueiras, é impossível eu sentir alguma coisa por aquela retardada."

"Mas mesmo assim, vou dar-te um concelho. Não o precisas seguir." Falou o Gorila levantando-se. "Se queres manter os homens longe dela, então pede-lhe em casamento."

E com isto, o Comandante foi-se embora, deixando Okita sozinho a pensar.

"Pedi-la em casamento, isso é uma idiotice… Não é?" Murmurou Sougo observando as nuvens no céu.

_x_

"VICE-COMANDANTE, É UMA EMERGÊNCIA!" Um grupo de soldados do Shinsengumi invadiu o quarto de Hijikata.

"O que aconteceu? O Joui está atacando o castelo do Shogun? Ou não me digam que toda a maionese do universo foi destruída!"

"Algo muito pior. O Okita-san está preenchendo todos os relatórios atrasados por vontade própria!"

Essa frase foi o suficiente para fazer o Vice-Comandante demoníaco sair correndo para confirmar com seus próprios olhos aquele sinal do apocalipse. E por incrível e completamente surreal que parecesse, lá estava Okita, sentado na frente de uma mesa cheia de papéis.

"Posso-me adiantar e correr logo para um abrigo anti-radiação?"

"Hoje eu planejei usar ácido, mas uma bomba nuclear não é má ideia. É sua morte, então vou deixar escolher Hijikata-san." Sougo respondeu com uma voz entediada, sem tirar os olhos do que estava escrevendo.

"Como se você conseguisse-me matar. Enfim, o que foi, a maturidade guardada em algum lugar do seu cérebro podre resolveu aparecer e te fazer trabalhar a sério?"

"Estou apenas trabalhando para manter a mente ocupada."

"Está algo a atormentar a tua perturbada e sádica mente?" Perguntou Hijikata, sentando-se ao lado do atarefado sádico.

"Se contar o que eu vou dizer, a sua morte será 10 vezes mais dolorosa do que eu imaginei."

"Diz lá de uma vez." Falou o vice-comandante acendendo um cigarro.

"Passou-me pela cabeça pedir a China Girl em casamento." O Okita respondeu começando a escrever mais rápido.

Hijikata engasgou-se com o fumo do cigarro e soltou um riso que tentou ao máximo segurar quando ouviu aquilo.

"Qual é a piada." Indagou o sádico apontando a sua bazuca, que tirou sabe-se lá donde, para a cabeça do seu superior.

"Vocês nem começaram a namorar e já estás a pensar em pedi-la em casamento? Deves estar desesperado."

"Não é nada disso. Na verdade, nós até nos beijamos, apesar de eu já não me lembrar porquê."

"Bem, então não fiques aqui a desperdiçar tempo, se queres pedi-la em casamento, então pede." Hijikata apagou o seu cigarro e levantou-se. "Só te aconselho a que não sigas o meu exemplo."

Fechando a porta, deixou Sougo a pensar sozinho, até que finalmente chegou a uma conclusão, ia pedir Kagura em casamento.

_x_

Okita tinha juntado toda sua coragem para fazer aquilo. Demorou uma semana e uma luta interna contra seus instintos sádicos para conseguir sair, mas três argumentos (para não chamar de desculpas fajutas) haviam ajudado a batalha a terminar.

1-Se a china girl descobrisse o quanto ele odiava quando outros seres masculinos chegavam perto dela, a pirralha iria ridicularizá-lo até a morte.

2-Caso levasse aquele casamento adiante, podia ter o prazer de atormentar sua rival por muito mais tempo durante o dia.

3-Se tivessem filhos, ele teria sucessores para ensinar a arte de perseguir Hijikata.

Apesar de aquilo ser apenas um pretexto para encobrir as três palavras e o sentimento que o policial ainda não tinha coragem de admitir nem para si mesmo, foi aquela lista que o convenceu a estar em direção a uma joalharia ou algo do tipo, disposto a prosseguir com seu plano.

"Eh, sádico, que surpresa desagradável. O que está fazendo no shopping, fugindo do trabalho como sempre?" Uma ruiva de roupas chinesas apareceu atrás de Okita, e não seria exagero dizer que ele quase caiu no chão.

"Claro e também aproveitei para fazer umas compras." Respondeu Sougo rapidamente, escondendo o pequeno saco de papel que continha a sua compra.

"E o que compraste?"

"Ainda não comecei, portanto deixa-me em paz."

"Não me tentes enganar, estás a esconder algo atrás das costas. Não me digas que compraste sukonbu e não queres partilhar um pouco.

"Porque eu compraria algo tão asqueroso? Agora para de me chatear!"

"Deixa-me ver!" Teimou Kagura tentando ver o que o sádico escondia, mas acabou por tropeçar no mesmo e os dois caíram, ficando ela em cima.

"Para que foi isso, China?" Perguntou o policial irritado acariciando a sua cabeça.

"Consegui." Falou ela baloiçando o saco de papel de Okita, mas quando o mesmo o tentou pegar, ela levantou-se rapidamente, não dando hipóteses ao sádico.

"Devolve-me isso já!"

"Vamos lá ver o que compraste." Kagura cantarolou com um sorriso matreiro, mas levou uma grande surpresa quando descobriu que dentro daquele saco, estava uma caixa de veludo vermelha que contia no seu interior. "Um anel? O que ia fazer com uma coisa destas, Sádico?"

"Eh... Fazer um veneno híper potente que encontrei na internet." Sougo disfarçou, olhando para os lados por não conseguir pensar em nada melhor para fazer, só não podia olhar nos olhos de Kagura, aquela pirralha tinha o dom de praticamente ler sua mente.

"Sério? Porque isso me parece uma aliança." Disse a ruiva, analisando o delicado objeto com um pequeno diamante no meio.

"Não importa o que pareça, desde que tenha alguns componentes pode ser usado. Agora devolva isso, preciso ir logo pro Shinsengumi para matar o Hijikata com essa coisa, não tenho tempo para brincar hoje china." Com isso, Okita pegou seu pacote de volta, e era impressão dele ou Kagura parecia irritada?

"Já percebi isso. Mas a não ser que o Mayora tenha virado uma M peituda aleatória, duvido que esteja indo atrás dele." A garota ficou chocada com as próprias palavras.

Por mais que sua Anego já tivesse explicado que quando as meninas cresciam ficava mais difícil lidar com sentimentos, Kagura simplesmente achava toda aquela confusão que era o relacionamento dela com o sádico, enlouquecedora. Ele estava mesmo prestes a casar e nem tinha-se dado ao trabalho de contá-la?

"Do que está falando china girl?" Sougo questionou.

Sua rival estava agindo de um jeito estranho, normalmente ela já teria o arremessado contra alguma vidraça ou algo do tipo.

"Nada, vai lá pedir a tua amada em casamente e sé feliz com uma dessas tuas vadias." Kagura irritada com os seus próprios sentimentos voltou-se para sair, mas sentiu alguém a segurar-lhe o pulso.

"Não preciso dessas vadias. Não quando te tenho a ti." Falou Sougo determinado.

"Que queres dizer com isso?" Perguntou a ruiva começando a corar levemente.

"Até agora só tenho inventado desculpas. Mas agora, já não me importa que me aches ridículo. Eu não me consigo interessar por outra garota que não sejas tu. A verdade é que eu te amo! Tanto, que até te quero pedir em casamento! Podes rir à vontade, mas é assim que eu me sinto!" Sougo preparava-se para que a sua amada começa-se a rir de controladamente pela sua proposta.

Mas apenas ouve um momento constrangedor de silêncio, que foi interrompido pelo abraço apertado de uma certa Yato que gritou com algumas lágrimas de felicidade. "Eu também te amo, Sádico idiota! E claro que quero casar contigo! Nada me faria mais feliz!"

"China…" Okita tinha ficado bastante surpreendido com o repentino abraço, mas mais ainda com resposta da ruiva.

Os dois sentiram-se por fim aliviados por terem desabafado os sentimentos que sentiam sobre o outro e durante aquele momento de paz, os dois selaram o seu novo compromisso um belo apaixonado beijo.

"Então... Esse anel é pra mim?" Kagura perguntou.

"Sim." Respondeu o sádico, entregando o objeto e logo depois levando um murro.

"QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA DESGRAÇADO? NÃO SABE NEM FAZER UM PEDIDO DE CASAMENTO DIREITO? ANDE LOGO E FIQUE DE JOELHOS ANTES QUE EU MUDE DE IDEIA!"

"ENTÃO MUDE SUA PIRRALHA! Como se conseguisse ficar longe de mim."

"ISSO É UM DESAFIO? Hehe só porque não sabe como pedir uma dama em casamento está fugindo, sádico maldito?"

"Tsc, algo assim é como brincadeira de criança pra mim. Apenas observe." O policial aceitou o desafio, se apoiando no joelho e segurando a mão da ruiva.

"O-Oy sádico levante, eu estava brincando..."

"Shh. Você queria um pedido romântico e meloso, vai ter ele. China girl, eu ainda me lembro do dia em que nos conhecemos, e eu passei várias horas me perguntando como existia uma garota tão monstruosa para conseguir competir comigo e comer daquele jeito. E mesmo com você me irritando a cada segundo da sua inútil vida, acabei percebendo que nunca saia da minha cabeça."

"Isso porque você é louco."

"Fique quieta e me deixe terminar. Enfim, a pirralha sem peitos do Yorozuya de uma hora pra outra passou a ser uma pirralha sem peitos que já tinha aguentado muita coisa na vida e que conseguia ler meus pensamentos. E eu continuava com aquela sensação de sempre querer te proteger. Por todas essas coisas, e porque eu não quero nenhum pervertido atrás de você, case comigo ou case comigo."

"Tsc, tanto faz."

_x_

Uma semana depois, na sala do Yorozuya, além dos membros masculinos, também estavam lá Hijikata, Kondo, Tae, Kyubei, Sa-chan, Tsukuyo e o próprio Umibozu.

"Oi! Porque está tanta gente aqui? Isto está a ficar lotado." Reclamou Gintoki furioso.

"Eu estou aqui por que a Kagura me pediu, espero que não a tenhas posto em nenhum problema." Falou Umibozu lançando um olhar ameaçador ao albino.

"Eu não fiz nada, Careca!"

"Eu também gostava de saber o que estamos a fazer aqui, Kondo-san." Hijikata disse acendendo um cigarro.

"Sim, o Sougo disse-nos para virmos aqui para falar sobre algo importante, mas não o vejo."

"Parece que já estão todo." Falou Kagura entrando com Sougo.

"O que querias dizer-nos, Kagura-chan?" Perguntou Tae com o seu típico sorriso.

"Acho que é melhor ser eu a dizer." Sougo colocou-se à frente da multidão e disse, agarrando Kagura pela cintura. "Oiçam bem, eu e a China Girl decidi-mos casar-nos."

"As minhas felicitações." Desejou Kyubei.

"Estou tão feliz por ti, Kagura-chan!" Falou Tae animada. "Se quiserem, eu posso ajudar no banquete."

"Acho melhor não." Comentou Shinpachi.

"Assim é que se faz, Sougo!" Felicitou Kondo.

"Espero que o casamento o ocupe o suficiente para ele não me tentar matar." Suspirou Hijikata soltando uma nuvem de fumaça.

"Tenho de me certificar de palhar buquê para casar com meu adorado Gin-san!" Gritou Sa-chan animada.

"Eu posso arranjar uma _suite_ em Yoshiwara para passarem a lua-de-mel." Ofereceu Tsukuyo.

"O que significa isto, Cabelo Ondulado?" Perguntou Umibozu furioso.

"Isso eu também queria saber. Okita-kun?"

"O quê? Vocês são tão velhos que nem sabem mais o que é um casamento?" O sádico debochou, mas logo percebeu as auras negras emanando dos dois pais super-protetores.

"Ei Umibozu-kun..."

"O que Gintoki-kun?"

"Parece que vamos ter que fazer chover sangue em Edo de novo."

E naquele dia, dizem as histórias que foi visto um policial fugindo a toda velocidade de dois demônios armados.


End file.
